Ed
Ed Z is the stepson of Dr. Z, the stepbrother of Ursula and Zander and the uncle of Rod and Laura. History As a young boy, Ed became an orphan and was put in an orphanage, where he would always misbehave there. Ursula and Zander were no better than he was, making them a troubled trio. Then one day, Dr. Z came around and adopted them and a young boy who would later become the father of Rod and Laura. As a little kid, Ed collected all sorts of pirate stuff, but thought everyone would make fun of him and kept it to himself for all those years. He was later recruited into Dr. Ancient's team to save the Dinosaurs from extinction. However, while there, the Alpha Gang started creating Move Cards and making Dinosaurs fight each other in Dr. Z's obsession to become Dinosaur King. Dr. Z and Seth later wrecked the Backlander and left them trapped in the Cretaceous Period, then forced the Ancients off the time machine on the final test run, which caused the Element Stones to become disassembled and making them crash in the present. When they woke up, they were on Zeta Point, an island created by the Backlander's camouflage system. Dr. Z then sent Ed, Ursula and Zander out to capture the Dinosaur cards scattered all over the world. However, they ran into trouble with the D-Team, who saved most of the Dinos. Ed uses Terry, Spiny, and mostly Tank, and once used Styracosaurus. Later, Ed was forced to stay home and study by a malfunctioned Helga, leaving Rod and Laura to do their job for them. Soon after they discovered Seth had been scheming to take over the island from Dr. Z and force the dinosaurs into an extreme evolution, then use the time machine to bring them back to when dinosaurs became extinct, preventing extinction. He then crushed Spiny and Tank using Saurophaganax and then destroyed Zeta Point launching the Backlander. Ed and the Alpha Gang attacked Seth, but he dumped them in the garbage chute. They escaped using Tank and attacked Seth again, but he beat Tank and Ampelosaurus. Helga then gave them a ship to escape to the D-Lab on. Seth then unleashed his Black Tyrannosaurus on Sanjō city and they were no match for it. He then forced them to surrender the Element Stones and they had to share the vehicle to get up to the Backlander, which almost caused it to crash. Dr. Z then tossed, Ed, Ursula and Zander out. Later, they and Reese rescued Dr. Z after Pachycephalosaurus tossed him off the ship. Helga later locked them in the toilet until Dr. Z tricked her into letting them out to help fix the time machine. He then accidentally set it off flying and it crashed into the Cretaceous Period, where Dr. Z tried to take it over, but Terry was beaten by Chomp and Ace and Paris stopped the A-Team from sending out Spiny and Tank. They then escaped the asteroids and left the end of the Cretaceous Period. After arriving in Ancient Rome, Dr. Z forced Ed, Ursula and Zander to hold the target for his new and improved Move Cards, but they managed to escape and went after Horse Pizza, but never got it. They got captured by the Roman Army, but were rescued by the D-Team. They escaped, but were recaptured and had to make Spiny fight Spartacus, but thanks to the Yellow Cosmos Stone, he beat Spiny. After Yangchuanosaurus arrived, they retreated. In the Ancient Caribbean Sea, Ed revealed he owned a multi-purpose pirate ship which they used to hunt down Blackbeard, though it didn't have weapons. It has a large vessel underneath it, which can be used to activate jets on submarine mode. At the end, they ended up deserting the D-Team and Jim on Treasure Island. In Ancient Persia, Dr. Z realized how vital the Cosmos Stones were to his objective to become Dinosaur King and they went down to get them. They were later forced into allying with the 40 Thieves and blackmailed by jailing Dr. Z. They later managed to retrieve it and return to the ship. After trying to make a deal with the Space Pirates, they were attacked and crashed in the Jurassic Period, where Seth tricked them into letting him aboard the ship and stealing the Cosmos Stones, then Gigas attacked them and lit a forest fire, and the Space Pirates forced them to leave without putting it out. When Reese called to say that plants were taking over the world, it was Ed who explained that the fire would burn away all the plants in the Jurassic Period which would leave the herbivores to go extinct, then the carnivores would go extinct, then the mammals that ate the carnivores' eggs would go extinct too, leading to a chain reaction that would have kept humans from becoming the dominant species and existing, leaving plants to rule the world. They then saved the D-Lab and put out the fire in the Jurassic Period, with Rod and Laura in tow. They then made their way to the Stone Age and the Alpha Gang came down to help just before when Spectre triggered a volcanic eruption with Spectral Destroy. They then made their way to the volcano in three years before the present and dug the Black Cosmos Stone out of a mammoth that swallowed it in the Stone Age. They then traded a fake one for the parents, but they turned out to be Gel Jarks. Seth then betrayed the Space Pirates and stole the Cosmos Stones and the Backlander, escaping into time, but the D-Team cornered and defeated his Cryolophosaurus. However, he escaped with the Black Cosmos Stone and the Cryolophosaurus card. They tracked him back to the present where they were beaten and he crashed the Backlander, then Spectre arrived and destroyed the D-Lab with Dr. Z, Seth and Helga inside. He then merged the Stones into the Dark Pterosaur. The A-Team then dug Dr. Z and Helga out of the D-Lab and then used the Stone Plates against the Space Pirates, but Tank was beaten by Armatus and Maximus. Ed then helped Dr. Z rescue the dinosaurs from the Space Pirates' ship before Seth destroyed the Dark Pterosaur. They celebrated on another island created by the Backlander's camouflage system and then used the Space Pirates' ship to go back to 2127. Dinosaurs *Saichania (Tank) *Styracosaurus (lost) *Spinosaurus (Spiny) *Carcharodontosaurus (2nd) *Tyrannosaurus (Terry) Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang Category:A-Team